Drinks, Dancing, and Love
by Thesda
Summary: Danny Messer and Lindsay Montana Monroe go out for drinks, dancing and a get a little surpirse. First CSI:NY fiction enjoy....


Title: Drinks, Dancing, and Love

By: Bethany Brosnan

Summary: Danny Messer and Lindsay "Montana" Monroe go for drinks, dancing, and a surprise arises.

Notes: The song is Beautiful By: Wayne Brady and Jim Brickman.

Danny walked back towards Lindsay with her Apple Martini and his Budweiser. "One Apple Martini for you," he said, handing it to her. He smiled and sat down at the high top table next to her. "So, you wanna dance or something," he asked, "After all that is why I asked you here to dance with you."

She took the martini and smiled up at him, "Thank you," she said. She watched him sit as he spoke. She sipped her martini and placed it on the high top, "Danny, I'm not that great of a dancer. I have two left feet," she said.

He smiled, "Then it's settled we'll dance outside in the veranda where they can't see us," he said, "That way I get to dance with you and you don't have to worry about people staring at your two left feet. Although, I doubt they'd be staring at that."

She blushed ever so slightly, "Danny," she said, "Alright," She added. He stood quickly after sipping his beer. He took her hand and led her out to the veranda. He motioned for the bartender to hit the music he had asked of him to play. He held the door open for her silently and stepped out behind her. "Thank you," she whispered as the music began to play.

He pulled her to him gently and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up at him and her arms snaked around his neck. He started to slowly move around the veranda as the song played quietly in the background. The music was soft, the words so true to him about her.

"_**From the moment I saw you  
From the moment I looked into your eyes  
There was something about you I knew, I knew  
That we were once in a lifetime  
A treasure impossible to find  
And now I know how lucky I am to have you **_

Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away  
The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day  
And when it comes to shooting stars, I have seen a few  
But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you

Holding you in my arms  
No one else fits so perfectly  
I could dance forever with you, with you  
And at the stroke of midnight  
Please forgive me if I can't let go  
Cause I've never dreamed of finding a Cinderella of my own

Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away  
The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day  
And when it comes to shooting stars, I have seen a few  
But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you

I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away  
The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day  
And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few  
But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you

From the moment I saw you  
From the moment I looked into your eyes."

Tears fell down her face as they moved the magnitude of the words hitting her. Her arms wrapped around him tighter. They stopped moving and stood there as the music ended her arms still around him. He tightened his grip on her and pulled her tighter to his chest. She rested her head on his chest, "Danny," she whispered turning her face upward.

He looked down at her and gently spoke, "Shhhh," he said. His lips found hers and gently but firmly landed on hers and he kissed her. She gently kissed him back. She pulled him tighter to her lips.

He kissed her for what seemed like forever. He finally broke the kiss and stared down into her eyes. He brought his left hand up to her face and gently touched it and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Montana," he said, "It's the truth," he whispered.

"Thank you," she whispered. Her face leaning into his hand, "Danny, I think I love you," she said.

A wild smile crossed his face and he picked her up and kissed her again, "Lindsay," he said after breaking the kiss, "You've just made me the happiest man alive. I love you," he said, "So much," he added.

She laughed, "Can we go be alone," she asked.

"Of course," he said. He placed her back on the ground and wrapped an arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and followed him out. He rubbed her arm and soon they left. A new love in bloom.


End file.
